


Protecting the park

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: They stayed side by side, watching over the park and the rock of the gods that slumbered within.





	Protecting the park

**Author's Note:**

> *casually ruins GT tag*
> 
> Nope, I'm not sorry. :D

This was a very precarious operation indeed, one that he might say was a risk to his very own life, but he wasn't afraid. The gods, whom he believed to be here in this very park, would surely protect him. He was, after all, guarding their precious rock so why wouldn't they protect his life in return? It all made perfect sense to the young man.

With the greatest of care (it wouldn't do to test the gods' ability, no, he would be very careful) he scaled his way up the stone platform that provided support for the majestic mascot of Temsik Park. For several years now, the concrete formation had sat here atop the fountain, watching over the park and those who set foot upon its soil.

The red haired youth precariously balanced himself on the stone support, leaning against Mino to keep himself steady. The concrete was so rough and cold when his palms came into contact with its surface. His heart beat just a little faster against his chest as he raised his head, his gaze sweeping over the towering mascot. His eyes shone with reverence and a smile split his face from ear to ear. Getting up close like this was such a wonderful experience and he was truly glad to have gone this far.

"At last! I knew it would be well worth the effort and I am certainly not disappointed in the least to have made it here! This is something that brings me great joy!" the young lad exclaimed, his words tumbling out in a dizzying rush. "For so long now, I have been wishing to be able to get up close to you, Mino, so that I might be able to lay my hands upon your form and touch you like this. The mascot of Temsik Park, the park that houses the rock of the gods... fate has allowed us to come closer together! Surely, it was something that the gods wanted to happen!"

His jubilant words, meant for Mino alone, went completely unheard. There was not a soul around to be able to hear him speak like this to the mascot. In recent years, the park had been mostly empty and visitors were a rare thing.

It was sad to see the park where the rock of the gods lay be so empty and desolate, though the youth didn't much mind getting to live in a peaceful place like this. Still, there were times when he felt rather lonely. At times like those, he would sit in front of the fountain, staring longingly at Mino, and even go so far as to speak to it. He had wanted to get up here and reach it for a good while now.

"You know, Mino, I think you have been much like a friend to me all these years. It doesn't matter to me that you can't speak back. Such trivial matters like that don't bother me. You always sit here and listen so patiently to what I have to say and... I am honestly ever so glad for that! It brings me immense joy to have you here by my side the whole time."

The guardian of the park started to caress the concrete, a sigh of reverence slipping through his parted lips. He rested his cheek against the concrete.

"We are rather like a team, are we not, watching over the park together like this? Yes, I would say that we are! What brilliant team mates we make, with our utter dedication to our task. Let us continue to watch over the rock of the gods together for many years to come... my dear Mino."

He turned his head enough that his lips were able to meet with Mino's surface and he closed his eyes.


End file.
